powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Blade Splash
Power Rangers Blade Splash is the eighteenth adaption in the Alternate Power Rangers Universe. It is alternate equivalent of Power Rangers Samurai. It also contains some Kamen Rider Gaim elements. Synopsis 1000 years ago, an evil alchemist created a fruit that grants unlimited power. He planted it, but it grew into a forest that would eventually destroy the Earth. Then, a Shogun gave the order to five samurai to destroy the forest. They did but, the evil alchemist wished for life to grow and develop, creating the residents of the forest. He also made it able to crown a king of the forest. In the present day, 1 warrior is joined with 4 others to form the Power Rangers Blade Splash. Together they fight the evil residents of the forest. Rangers House of the Splash Mentors * Master Kaku Samurai Forest Residents Clan Generals *Kaler (1-22, 26-37) *Jageaur (1-14) *Blenie (1-) *Lina (1-) *Juza Raizo (20-) *Creatures of the Forest ** Drifter (2-3) ** Seedern (4) ** Doomer (5) ** Babam (6-7) ** Jelana (8) ** Amazer (9) ** Pigger (10) ** Moyasu (13-14) ** Ken-Oh (16) ** UpperKen (20) ** JabKen (20) ** HookKen (20) Yamiryu Clan * Prince Nero (14-) * Yamiryu Shoguns ** Kageryu (16-) ** Shadow Rangers *** KageRed (16-) *** KageBlue (16-) *** KageGreen(16-) *** KageYellow (16-) *** KagePink (16-) ** Yamiryu Fighters *** Pitaya (11) *** Taraniho (11) *** Windryu(12) *** Kappa (17) *** Fearryu (18) *** Brainryu (19) *** Copyryu (21) Silver Ninja Clan The Monarchy * King Ginsui (18-24) * Fēng (12-) *Silver Nin Army ** Genearl Batora (12-24) ** Horseface(18-24) ** Locustor (25-) ** Dogbreath (28) Zord System Blade Splash System *Shogun Blade Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆❖ ** Super Blade Splash Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖ *** Blade Splash Megazord/Bladed Chariot ◆◆◆◆◆ **** Apple Dragonzord /Apple Dragon Battlezord ◆ **** Cantaloupe Bearzord ◆ **** Berry Sharkzord ◆ **** Lemon Marezord ◆ **** Peach Eaglezord ◆ *** Golden Falcon Battlezord ❖ *** Armored Super Saber❖❖❖ **** Rasin Sawsharkzord ❖ **** Apricot Leopardzord ❖ **** Mango Beetlezord ❖ ** Silver Apple Tigerzord ◆ * Alternate Combination - Shark Armor Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - Leopard Armor Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - Beetle Armor Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - Tiger Splash Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - Eagle Splash Megazord ❖◆◆◆◆ Episodes 1.) Act 1: Fruit Of Heaven 2.) Act 2: Blade Splash Part 1 3.) Act 3:Blade Splash Part 2 4.) Act 4: Blake The Quitter 5.) Act 5: Bladed Union 6.) Act 6: The Fruits Of Armor 7.) Act 7: Kaler vs Ryu 8.) Act 8: Cassidy, Empress of the Forest 9.) Act 9: Mae's Dream 10.) Act 10: The Chef Kyle's Chellange 11.) Act 11: The Quest For The Eagle 12.) Act 12: The Silver Ninjas 13.) Act 13: The Melon Cannon 14.) Act 14: The Revival of The Yamiryu, Part 1 15.) Act 15: The Revival of The Yamiryu Part 2 16.) Act 16: Nero's Ultimate Crew 17.) Act 17: Tendou's Golden Armor 18.) Act 18: The Mystery of Tendou '' ''19.) Act 19: Ryu's Brain '' ''20.) Act 20: The Bout of The Century '' ''21.) Act 21: The Working Man '' ''22.) Act 22: Deep Within Tendou '' ''23.) Act 23: Birth of The Tiger, Part 1 '' ''24.) Act 24: Birth of The Tiger, Part 2 '' ''25.) Act 25: The Farm Life '' ''26.) Act 26: Forest Origins '' ''27.) Act 27: The Legendary Shurikens 28.) Act 28: Peach Youkai Momotaro '' ''29.) Act 29: And...Action! Staring Mae! '' ''30.) Act 30: The Mystery Of Kaku, Part 1 31.) Act 31: The Mystery Of Kaku, Part 2 32.) Act 32: Hocus Pocus 33.) Act 33: The Rematch 34.) Act 34: Moonlight Monster Madness 35.) Act 35: The Fate Of The Silver Ninjas 36.) Act 36: Locust Amongst Us 37.) Act 37: The Other Halves Of Kaler and Nero 38.) Act 38: The Nightmare War '' ''39.) Act 39: Akuma's Golden Apple 40.) Closing Act: End Of The Forest See Also Category:Kamenrider2011